The inventive concepts relate to a film-type semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof, and/or to a film-type semiconductor package using a film substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
A film-type semiconductor package, e.g., a chip on film (COF) semiconductor package, is typically manufactured by bonding a bump arranged on a pad of a semiconductor chip and a metal lead portion arranged on a film substrate.
Along with the trend toward miniaturization, slimness, lighter weight, and high performance of electronic devices, the bump typically present in a film-type semiconductor package has become increasingly finer. Accordingly, a reliable bonding process may be advantageous when applied between the bump and the metal lead portion when the film-type semiconductor package is manufactured. In addition, when the bump and the metal lead portion are bonded to each other, bending of the film substrate while the bump is bonded to the metal lead portion may be reduced.